Nothing like feeling young again 2 TNR
by Game-kid17
Summary: [chap 3 up] The Demo Boys have come to stay with the bladebreakers and Ian finds an experiment on the floor and trys it on Tala who gives it to Kai, now their BOTH 6 years old, but they don't seem to get along very well with each other, or Tyson.
1. Chapter 1Recreation of the baby Formula

There you go part 2!! Enjoy and you BETTER review!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1- Recreating the Baby Formula (If you've read the beginning already then you're gonna scroll down till you see- "*********" )  
  
"There they are!!!!" Tyson cheered  
  
"Hold up the sign!!" Ray nudged Max, Max nodded and held the huge sign up that read 'Demolition Boys'  
  
The Demolition Boys were staying with them for the Christmas Holidays, for about a month or so... Kenny was sending e-mails to Mr. Dickenson telling him, that The Demolition boys were here. Kai was leaning against the wall, hardly caring.  
  
The Demo Boys walked silence over to them.  
  
"Hey!!! Tala!! Bryan!!! Spencer!!! Short guy with big nose!!! Over here!!!" Tyson waved as he saw the Demolition Boys come in.  
  
"It's IAN!!!" Ian yelled  
  
Tala ignored him and directed his attention to the antisocial blader.  
  
"Hi Kai"  
  
"Hn..." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"Well let's hurry up and get those bags shall we?? It's almost dark, we should be getting some sleep and I'm sure your all jet-lagged" Ray smiled politely  
  
"Whatever" Tala shifted his gaze from Kai to Ray, before walking past him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later at the place where they get their bags~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey there's the last one!!!" Tyson yelled happily trying to lift the bag off the belt. But the bag being too heavy he fell onto the luggage belt.  
  
"O.O TYSON!! GET OFF THE LUGGAGE BELT!!! YOU'RE HEADING FOR DROP OFF!!!!" Max yelled. But before Tyson could anything he went threw the little doorway with the rest of the luggage.  
  
"=_=;;" Kai, Tala, Ray, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kenny all sweat dropped, except Max who was still more like this "O.O"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thud, at the place where the luggage is dropped off onto the belt. They all hurried over to see Tyson twitching flat on his face with bag he was originally getting on his head.  
  
"Lets get going blunder head" Kai said in a harsh voice as he lifted the bag off Tyson with ease, and Tyson remained unmoving.  
  
"Unless you wanna go through that again"  
  
After Kai last comment he blasted off the belt and stood panting, clutching Kai's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me" Kai kept the same harsh tone in his voice as he shrugged off Tyson  
  
~~~~~~at the bladebreakerz~~~~~~~  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen, that's when he noticed all the Demolition Boys along with Kai were drinking coffee... Before bed... Ok... That was strange, doesn't coffee keep you awake??... Ray shrugged it off and took out the milk.  
  
"Tyson!! Why did you buy so much apple juice?!?!?" Max exclaimed staring at the huge mound.  
  
"They were on sale!!"  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE APPLE JUICE!!!"  
  
"I'm gonna unpack" Ian stated standing up and walking towards Tyson's room, the bedroom plans were, Ray, Kai and Tala in one room, Ian, Max and Tyson in another and Bryan, Spencer and Kenny in the last one.  
  
Ian walked into the room, set his bag on the bed and started opening it. That's when something caught his eye. A piece of paper on the floor, he walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Baby Formula..." Ian read, it seemed to be an experiment of some sort. Well... He had nothing better to do, why not??  
  
Ian fixed it up in the kitchen, quickly. 'Now, who to try it on??' Ian asked himself in his head. 'Hmmmm, Tala!!' He stared, Bryan and Spencer were gone and Tala and Kai had left temporarily. He quickly poured the liquid into the drink.  
  
Tala returned first drinking half and then noticing the bad taste he quickly poured the rest into Kai's cup. Just then Kai walked in and drank the last bit narrowing his eyes at Tala, who shrugged and put his mug in the sink followed by Kai.  
  
"Well... THAT was interesting..." Ian sighed, as he gave up and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray stirred silently.  
  
"Kai!!! I haven't seen you in like a year!!!"  
  
Ray groaned at the voice that was awakening him.  
  
"who are you????"  
  
That's it, Ray's eyes shot open at the voice, no... it can't be...  
  
"It's me!! Tala!!"  
  
No, no, no, no, no!!!  
  
"...?"  
  
"Gosh, I guess that accident really hit you hard!!"  
  
"What accident??"  
  
"Black Dra- Never mind, I'm the one who fired that beyblade at your head!!!"  
  
"Oooo... YOU!!!"  
  
Ray shot up and stared at the beds his eyes filled with fear. Noooo!!! It were true!! It was Kai!! He was 6!! The nightmare reborn, for now he had a little friend. A six year old Tala by his bed!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
"Maybe if I pinch myself- OW!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray screamed holding his head and shaking it.  
  
"Whoa... What's up with him??" Kai asked softly  
  
"I dunno... Maybe he sniffs crack" Tala whispered back  
  
"What's crack?!?!?"  
  
"I dunno... But the older people were saying it... Something about making them feel good"  
  
"Cracks smell good??"  
  
"How should I know?!?! But it makes you nutz!!!"  
  
"I DARE you to sniff a crack off the sidewalk!!!"  
  
"No way!!! You do it first!!"  
  
"I'M NOT ON CRACK!!!" Ray screamed  
  
"On a crack?? We gotta stand on a crack and we'll go nutz???" Kai asked  
  
"I thought if you step on a crack, you break your mothers back!!!" Tala stated confused  
  
"...er... what's a mother??"  
  
"A mother!! You know, it's this thing... with a back..."  
  
"Oh... what is it again??"  
  
"It's a person... who loves you, a lot..."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
"NOT THAT WAY!!!!"  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"Friendly way!!"  
  
"Oh... what's a friendly??"  
  
"Um... another person... who... er... likes... you??"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
"NOT THAT WAY!!!"  
  
"Ok... You're really confusing"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ray?? What happened?!?!" Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in, and as soon as they did they went pale.  
  
"So... you're Mala-" Kai started but was cut off  
  
"TALA!!!" Tala squealed  
  
"right, Bala, then who are they???"  
  
"TALA!! MY NAME IS TALA!!!"  
  
"Taka??"  
  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever, these people are scaring me, right, I'm outty!!!" Kai jumped off his bed and ran up to Tyson. "So, who knows where my grandfather is so I won't end up in great pain??"  
  
"He's not here!!!" Tyson growled through his teeth as he bent over in an attempt to pick Kai up but Kai took it the wrong way and screamed, running in-between Tyson's legs. With Tala following close behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" another scream was heard.  
  
"Kai!! What's wrong!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Is it just me, or did Ian, Bryan and Spencer just ge t really REALLY big!!!" Tala winced  
  
"Shut the trap and run!!!" Kai screamed as he grabbed Tala's hand and ran for the stairs. "Ooooh..." Kai winced as Bryan picked him up. "S-sorry!! For... whatever... I did, that was do able, that was didable in the most didable way of diddyness and diddiest things of all things didable, in my diddy-"  
  
"Give it to me straight!!! I can take it!!!" Tala squealed cowering in Spencers arms and putting his hands on his head, eyes shut tight. While Kai waved his arms franticly trying to make sense.  
  
"IN MY DIDDY WAY OF ALL MY DIDDYNESSABLE DIDDYABLENESS THING THAT WAS DIDIACABIBBLYBABBLE!!!!! AND- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DON'T HURT ME!!!" Kai cut off as he ay Bryan get really pissed and raised his hand. But just as he was going to hit him Ray grabbed Kai and Tala away resulting in Bryan hitting himself. Bryan winced as he held his arm tightly trying to ignore the sharp pain.  
  
"Don't hurt them!!" ray hugged the two tightly.  
  
"Um... mister sir person" Tala's voice was muffled as he spoke through Ray's shirt.  
  
"Yea??"  
  
"I can't breathe..."  
  
"Oh!!" Ray pulled off and hugged them close to his side.  
  
"Ok... Um, who are you and do you seriously want Grandfather to hurt me when he can't find me??" Kai asked  
  
"Oh, um, don't worry about your grandfather... cause, he's not coming... for... a long time... And you'll be staying with us... we're your, babysitters!!"  
  
"I don't baby sit" Ian crossed his arms, "the kids make fun of me"  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
"Wow Ian!! I nearly never saw you there!!!" Tala pushed off Ray and walked up to Ian who was about 3 inches taller. "You've grown!!! Last time I saw you, which was just yesterday, you were this big!!!" Tala levelled his hand at his own shoulder level.  
  
Suddenly Ian felt power.  
  
"HA!!! Or once I'm taller then both Tala and Kai!!! I RULE OVER NOW!!! BOW BEFORE ME!!! I AM YOUR KING!!!"  
  
"... right, I'm gonna um... Go back to Ray before Bryan and Spencer go evil on me" Tala squesked the last part as he took a rather large step back to Ray.  
  
"Ok, um, I'm Ray, this is Ian, Bryan, Spencer, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Dizzy"  
  
"Who's getting dizzy??" Kai pondered  
  
"No, Dizzy is short for Dizzarah"  
  
"Oh..." Kai stared to see Ray pointing at kenny, "so he's Kenny and Dizzy??"  
  
"No, he's Kenny"  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooo I get it, Dizzy is his imaginary friend!!!"  
  
"Imaginary!! I'm 100% real!!" Dizzy exclaimed making Kai jump into Ray's arms in fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, check out all their apple juice!!!" Tala smiled staring at the huge load that Tyson bought.  
  
"I bet I could dink more then you!!" Kai challenaged  
  
"You're on!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I dunno how this happened" Ray winced  
  
"Has it happened before??" Spencer asked  
  
Ray gave a quick nod, "but that was because Tyson found this experiment on the internet and thought it'd be fun to try it out on Kai."  
  
Ian fidgeted  
  
"what was that experiment called..." Bryan asked  
  
"Baby Formula"  
  
Ian fidgeted some more  
  
"I really don't get it, someone must have made it again!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back at drink-o-rama~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oooooooooooooooh I'm soooooooooooo full..." Tala winced  
  
"Me tooooooooo" Kai rolled over on his stomache when realization hit them and they blasted out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK!! I ADMIT!!! I DID IT!!!" Ian screamed falling to his knees, "I FOUND THE BABY FORMULA!!! I TRIED IT ON TALA WHO GAVE IT TO KAI!!!! IT WAS MEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY RAY!!!!!" Chibi Tala and chibi Kai came running in.  
  
"What!!! What!!! What!!!" Ray questioned  
  
"I have to go peeeeeeee peeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Kai jumped up and down.  
  
"Me tooooooooooooooooo!!!" Tala whined as he jumped as well.  
  
"Well, GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!" Ray yanked Tala and Kai's hands as he ran towards the bathroom to find it locked, he then banged on the door as hard as he could.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" Tyson sang from inside  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!!!"  
  
"I can't heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear you!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!"  
  
"money money, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEY!!!"  
  
"5 BUCKS!!! YOU SLEEZE!!!"  
  
"MAKE IT TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!! JUS-"  
  
Ray cut himself off as he sniffed the air turning around and facing Kai and Tala.  
  
"Tala... why do you smell like urine??"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Uh oh..." Kai winced  
  
"What?!?! Why do you BOTH smell like urine!!!! Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!!!"  
  
"What do you think we did??" Tala asked  
  
"*sigh* did you urinate in your pants??"  
  
"That depends, what does uwanmate mean??" Kai asked  
  
"Did you take a wiz in your pants??"  
  
"What's a-" Kai started when he was cut off  
  
"A wiz, a pee pee!!!"  
  
"O well then no" Tala smiled  
  
"YOU DID!!! I CAN SMELL IT!!!"  
  
"Yes, but you said not to tell you!!" Kai complained  
  
"Hey Ray, you want the bathroom or not??" Tyson opened the door. "Wooo!! You gotta bit of a potty problem there Ray, 2 of them!!"  
  
"Don't... rub... it... in!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray... Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... RAY!!!" Kai stood by Ray's bed as he called his name.  
  
"What!?!?!? I'm up!!! I'm up!!!"  
  
"...I can't sleep... I need my teddy..."  
  
'why didn't he need a teddy before??' Ray thought silently  
  
"Ray... I can't sleep, Kai keeps bugging me about a teddy..."  
  
Ray groaned, it was gonna be a looooooooong night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, chapter one!!! Well later!!! Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for it being posted so late in the night!! ^_^_^ I couldn't post it at my house so I had to wait to go to my friends!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy Turmoil

Awesome!!! 22 reviews!! Hey!! This fic is got more reviews then Nothing like feeling young again on da first chap!! But... That could be because that story I updated every day in the beginning so there wasn't much time for the reviews to build up... Yes, enjoy your chapter!! My deepest apologies for taking so long, ff.net wouldn't let me update ={  
  
Chapter 2- Teddy Turmoil  
  
"Kai, why don't you go to bed and use Tala as your teddy" Ray said off the top of his head, watching Kai poke Tala in the stomach.  
  
"OW!!! What was that for??" Tala glared as he rubbed his tummy  
  
"He's not soft enough!!!" Kai started crying.  
  
"ACK!! You know what, now I remember why I fired that beyblade at your head!!! You were always favoured more over anyone else and you were such a- such a- BABY!!! Tala balled his fists and raged at Kai  
  
"I WAS NOT!!!!" Kai yelled back at Tala  
  
"YEA!!! YOU WERE!!! WHATEVER KAI NEEDS, HE GETS!!!! NEED A BREAK??? FINE, YOU CAN HAVE IT KAI!!! NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK?!?! COME ON KAI, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE!!!! YOU HUNGRY KAI?!?!? SURE, WE'LL GET YOU A SNACK WHILE EVERYONE ELSE, PRACTICES!!!! WHY?!?!? WHY?!?!? CAUSE YOU'RE THE STUPID FREAKIN GRANDSON OF VOLTAIRE!!!!!"  
  
"You're just saying that because I was and still am better... I did not get EVERYTHING!! I don't even get everything now..."  
  
Ray sat there on his bed with wide eyes, REALLY wide eyes... That... was an impressive performance... "Well... Why don't we... put this rage behind us... and go to sleep, huh?? How does that sound??"  
  
"I CAN'T sleep, I need my teddy!!!" Kai whined  
  
"Fine, I'll see what I can do..." Ray muttered  
  
"What you can do is slap the little blue haired cry-baby" Tala sneered  
  
"You're mean" Kai frowned, eyes brimming with tears  
  
That's when Ray remembered something, rushing over to his backpack he pulled out a tiger plushie and held it out to Kai. Sure, it was his, and he didn't like people touching it... But drastic times call for drastic measures.  
  
Kai took one look at it... and cried, "That's *sniff* not my *sniff* TEDDY!!!!"  
  
"W-wait!!! NO!!! Don't cry!!! Um..." Ray grabbed a pillow, tied two of his bandanas around two of the edges and one of his white hair piece around the middle and held it out. "See?!?! Teddy!!!"  
  
"I WANT MY TEDDY!!!" Kai screamed as he cried louder.  
  
Ray winced and ran over to Kai's bag, knowing it probably wouldn't help, but it was worth a shot. Ray emptied out the bag on the floor.  
  
"MY TEDDY!!!" Kai squealed as he ran over to a teddy that just fallen outta Kai's bag. It looked so old... and worn out... and had stitches all over it... and when I say all over it, I mean ALL over it...  
  
"Kai keeps a teddy in his back-pack??" I muttered in astonishment.  
  
"What happened to it?? Did it get hurt??" Kai tilted his head to the side as he spoke, "don't worry teddy, I'll make you feel all better" Kai hugged the teddy tighter.  
  
Tala stared at that teddy for a REALLY REALLY long time ok, not that much, but the intensity on his stare was enough to make you think he'd been concentrating on it for a really long time. Then that's when he said it, the words that made Ray groan in agony. "I WANT THE TEDDY!!!!" Eyes brimming with tears and then... he cried...  
  
Ray sweatdropped and held the plushie out.  
  
"I WANT THAT TEDDY!!!" Tala cried loudly as he grabbed the head of the teddy. And the poor teddy became a rope in a game tug-o-war. Do you know what happens to when you pull a teddy hard enough, yeah, you guessed it, it rips and that is exactly what happened at that moment. The head of the teddy ripped off and they both started crying.  
  
"Stop!!! I can fix it!! Stop crying!! Please!!!" Ray begged, finally giving up and rolling into a ball covering his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is that infernal crying?!?!?" Bryan winced folding the pillows over his ears.  
  
"Dude, I think the answers pretty darn obvious don't you think. It's Tala and Kai" Ian said standing in the doorway  
  
"Hey Ian, go check on em" Spencer sat up  
  
"Why me??"  
  
"Because, we're sleepy and there's no way you could possibly sleep with that snoring in your room." Bryan crossed his arms  
  
"*sigh* fine"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back at the cry-babies~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then the door opened and Ian stood in the doorway, "what happened??"  
  
"They ripped the teddy and now they're crying cause they both wanted it!!!" Ray yelled  
  
"Ok, you sow the teddy I know exactly what they need. Ok guys, whoever shuts up first gets ice cream."  
  
Both shut up at the same time.  
  
"Ok... lets go eat som-"  
  
"I stopped first!!!" Tala yelled  
  
"No I did!!" Kai complained  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I did"  
  
"YOU BOTH DID, now come on!!!"  
  
"Thanks Ian, times like this I'm glad you're too small to be intimidating." Ray smiled  
  
"I could be intimidating!!!"  
  
"Suuuure, whatever, just get them outta hear before they start arguing again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ian set down 2 bowls of ice cream in front of each boy and sat down with a bowl for himself.  
  
"So guys what happened in there??"  
  
"Tala was jealous that I have a teddy!!" Kai said popping a spoon of ice cream in his mouth, when Ice Cream came and hit him in the forehead. When Kai looked up Tala was holding a spoon up with a sly smirk.  
  
"Wasn't me" Tala smiled as he started eating his ice cream, Kai picked up his bowl and walked around the table and dumped his bowl of ice cream on Tala's head.  
  
"Looks better on you then on me" Kai smirked only to have Tala grab Kai's head and mushed it in the ice cream. Kai glared and tackled the laughing Tala, and Ian stood up and pulled them apart. He may have been small, but he was still stronger then them.  
  
"Hey guys!!! That's enough!!! You're six years old!!! Not 4!!"  
  
"I'm not 6!!!" Kai said rubbing the ice cream off his face and onto his sleeve (he's wearing Ray's t-shirt)  
  
"What how old are you??"  
  
"5!!" Kai responded  
  
"So am I!!" Tala frowned  
  
"...w-whatever, let's get you cleaned up" Ian said picking up taking the two to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok guys, get in" Ian demanded  
  
"With HIM!!! No, way!!!" Tala crossed his arms  
  
"You don't see me agreeing" Kai frowned  
  
"Look, don't argue and get in the tub!!!" Ian said annoyed  
  
The two climbed in, as Ian then realized he didn't have any towels.  
  
"Look guys I'll be back" Ian said before he left  
  
"You know what Kai, I shouldn't be mad at you, because you had that gay bitbeast dranzer. She's such a hot-head, just like you." Tala smirked  
  
Kai growled, he did not just say that!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~in Ray's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ray" Ian walked in to see Ray sitting on the bed stitching the teddy  
  
"Wuz up??" Ray asked not looking up  
  
"The kids had an ice cream war and now their in the bath"  
  
"They didn't make a mess did they??"  
  
"No... man, it feels so weird to say, kids"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Anyway, I need a towel"  
  
"Towel?? Um, check my bag"  
  
"Ray be honest, am I ugly??" Ian asked as he walked over to the bag and searched through it.  
  
"Um... n-no??"  
  
"What's with the stuttering!!!"  
  
"Well... you have a..."  
  
"Give it to me straight!!!"  
  
"Um, ya kinda gotta big nose"  
  
"I'm ugly!!!!"  
  
"Hey, no sweat, that way if a girl likes you, you know they like you for you!!"  
  
"I guess... Thanks... I think" Ian pulled out the towels  
  
"No prob"  
  
"What do you mean 'IF'"  
  
"Well... I... er... um..."  
  
"=_=;; You don't think I'll get a girlfriend..."  
  
"Um... Yea, I didn't mean it that way, I meant one day you'll get a nice short girl-"  
  
"SHORT!!! No way!!! I like TALL women"  
  
"aheh, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
"What are you laughing at!!!"  
  
"I- hahahahahaha I'm sorry Ian, I- hahahahahahahahahahaha... look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all. You'll find someone special one day, now get Kai and Tala outta the bath before they get all pruney."  
  
"Oh, Alright..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~back in the bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ian walked in with the towels and closed the door, that's when he noticed something.  
  
"Kai, where's Tala??" Ian asked suspiciously  
  
"Not, here" Kai's weighed seemed to jerk down and he appeared to be leaning his weight on something... Or someone...  
  
"Kaaai"  
  
"He took a dive"  
  
Ian ran over to the tub and pushed Kai on to the other side of the tub, as soon as that happened Tala popped up and took a huge breath of air.  
  
"You *gasp* mor *pant pant* on" Tala winced  
  
"You deserved it!!"  
  
"Basta-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you were gonna swear!!! Grandfather says swearing is BAD!!!"  
  
"But the big kids say that kinda stuff all the time"  
  
"But grandfather said!!!"  
  
"Your grandfather is an old goat who knows abwotuly nothing!!"  
  
"Hey... But... he..."  
  
"Shut up about your stupid grandfather!!!"  
  
"Grandfather would be mad at you if he heard you"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Ian screamed as he paused for a few moments, "what's abwotuly??"  
  
"you know like um... being... sure..." Tala frowned  
  
"*Sigh* absolutely??"  
  
"That's what I said!!"  
  
"Whatever, come on outta there before you two get all wrinkly" Ian picked up the towels  
  
"Like you??" Kai smirked  
  
"I'm gonna ignore that comment" Ian narrowed his eyes.  
  
"But we're still dirty..." Tala stated looking up at Ian  
  
"Oh yea, um..." Tala picked up the soap and hesitatively but finding he couldn't do it. "Um, here, rub the soap all over you and then wash it off." He said handing it to Tala.  
  
"Why does he get it first!!! Kai screamed  
  
"Cause you're way too dirty for the soap!!" Tala smirked  
  
"That wasn't nice!!! You're mean!!! But if you want, you can use it first, I don't know what you're talking about me being dirty, I could smell you a mile away.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! Yeesh now I know how Boris and Voltaire feel, you people are so annoying!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~in Ray, Kai and Tala's bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ray, their washed, dry and need clothes." Ian said walking into the room and letting Tala and Kai in who were wrapped in towels.  
  
"oh... well they can wear their own shirt..." Ray said finishing the teddy  
  
"Er, no, they can't" Ian held up 2 shirts that were at least 3 times bigger then the boys.  
  
"=_=;; well their not wearing MY clothes, so their gonna HAVE to wear that!!! They already wore my clothes so now they wear their own."  
  
"Ok guys, drop the towels" Ian stated, and both boys dropped their towels.  
  
"hahahaha, you're nakey!!!" Kai squealed  
  
"Idiot, you are too!!!" Tala frowned  
  
"Hey!!! Grandfather says you shouldn't call people names!!!"  
  
Just then Ian put the t-shirts on them.  
  
"Their practically dragging them!!!"  
  
"Oh well" Ray got up and handed Kai the teddy, "here, now you guys can go to sleep"  
  
"Aaaawwww, I didn't want the stupid teddy anyway" Tala crossed his arms  
  
"I... I still can't sleep" Kai said staring at the teddy  
  
"Why not??" Ray asked  
  
"Because... I'm not wearing underwear..." Kai stared sternly at Ray  
  
"um... You got a blankey, or maybe a cloth??"  
  
"Yea, hang on" Ian walked out of the room and a few minutes later he returned with a white t-shirt, "will this do??"  
  
"Yea, perfectly, is it old, do you need it anymore??"  
  
"Well-"before Ian could finish Ray ripped the t-shirt into 2, "HEY!!!"  
  
"I need it more then you do, Tala, Kai sit on the bed lay back and legs up."  
  
The boys hesitated before doing as they were told, and Ray grabbed some safety pins and walked back.  
  
"What's he doing??" Tala asked silently  
  
"I dunno" Kai responded  
  
"I wasn't asking you!!"  
  
"Then who were you asking"  
  
"No one... hey you think they can see my winkie??" Tala pondered directing the question to Kai.  
  
Ray wrapped the clothes that use to be a whole t-shirt around Tala and Kai to make, diapers!!!  
  
"There, now sleep"  
  
Both boys went crawled into their assigned beds and fell asleep.  
  
"That was my shirt!!" Ian complained.  
  
"I'll give it back after" Ray said walking over to his bed.  
  
"Don't bother..." Ian yawned as he exited the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys look like you've had a long night" Max giggled plopping down at the kitchen table.  
  
"You don't know the half of it"  
  
CRAAAAASH!!!! A loud crashing noise was heard  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes well, you know what comes after the fic right?? Thankiez!!! So, um, thankiez???  
  
Thankz too:  
  
Serena-loves-anime- Thankz I need it, glad you like it  
  
Vapour- Do I?? Glad you think so!!  
  
Katie- Glad you like it!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Rimnerel Ayasugi- Ray would probably like that, but I kinda need Tala for the fic '_~  
  
Jirachi- Heh, I guess you're right... But I need 6 more reviews to get to 500 for that fic ={  
  
Casterina- You didn't even read the fic?!?!? Excuse me!!! You big meanie!!! And Karen already told me about that!!! Goodness, reviewing cause you got nothing better to do... Yeesh... I like reviews, but I like comments on the fic too!!  
  
Phoenix the 1st- Glad ya love it!! Sorry for the wait!!  
  
Syaoran-Lover- Oh, Kai remembers things from the day before, but you have to remember that Kai forgot everything about biovolt after he tried to steal Black Dranzer. His yesterday he was living in a mansion with Voltaire, and Tala's yesterday he was in the abbey with the demolition boys. He isn't 6, like everyone thought, he's 5, that's why things are different. He's not as smart as before because... Well, that'z explained in another chapter, and I don't wanna be a spoiler '_~.  
  
Kerei Kitsune- Glad you like it  
  
Sasukins- Well, O_O to you too, by the way is that a O_O in a good way or a bad way??  
  
Inu Yasha's Girl Alex- did, sorry for the wait...  
  
Leenaren- Yes... it WILL be better then the last, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*  
  
Lefty- Glad you like it, don't forget to review!!  
  
Frontier of Darkness- Didn't notice!!! I only put reminders all over the last chapters of the last fic!!! Shows how much you pay attention to my author's notes, o well, as long as you reviewed... Hmm, didn't I answer this question?? Or are you talking about when Kai got older?? Well, I'm gonna assume you mean when he was older, and he doesn't remember because he... wasn't meant to remember, if you mean when he's younger and Tala remembers and Kai doesn't then read Syaoran-Lover's thank-you.  
  
Black Kyra- Glad you liked it!!! ^_^_^_^!!!!  
  
Droopy1389- Yes, they peed in zee pants, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon- E-rika is from chapter 18 of Nothing like feeling young again =_=;; did you not read it?? Are you skipping chapters?!?! Whatever, glad you thought it was funny!! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Bed 'N' Breakfast- Favourites?!?! O.O really!!! AWESOME!!! You rule!! ^_^  
  
DragonBlade- You thought it was funny?? Great!! And um, itz the same 2 to 3 people talking in the same rotation, if I change the rotation of who's talking, or add someone new, I'll mention it.  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- I'm really happy you like it, but you can't be in the fic... Unfortunately... I hate it when people put themselves in the fics, and I also hate it when the person takes care of the chibi's is an OC, I don't read those fics... Yes, well, no hard feelings right?? ^_^ Please keep reading my fic!!!  
  
Dark Rose- That makes me feel happy!!! Glad you like my fic, don't forget to review!!  
  
Phoenix147- You logged in, congrats!! Well, glad you think it's cool, I'll explain why he's different later!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
  
Yes well, lemme say I'm sorry again for updating late!! Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Spoiled Brat

Hey so a little bit of author's comment here I guess by tradition I'll say how many reviews I have at time of posting… There's 74… uh…

**Keep mind this story was last updated on April 30th 2004**

Uh, yea, sorry, I know.. I'm a horrible person for not updating and am also a very… lazy person xD lmao

As another note keep in mind **I'm 3 years older now** so god knows **I might not write the same way. **

Why am I updating? ……….. I dunno… randomly got back into writing so I decided why not…

Anyway- read the fic

* * *

**Chapter 3- Spoiled Brat**

Ray rushed through the corridors to the source of the scream

Tyson's room

It just had to be Tyson's room… of course…

Ray burst through the door

There was Tyson, sitting up on his bed soaking wet with Kai standing on the table beside him holding a bucket.

Tala panicked a little and hurriedly pointed at Kai "It was his idea!!!"

Kai gasped, "nuh uh!!! He told me to do it!!!" he pointed back at Tala

"Noooo!!!"

"You did so!!!"

Tyson growled, "I don't care who did it, one of you is gonna die!!! Why was that water so cold?!"

Kai and Tala both pointed at each other, "it was his idea"

Ray sighed angrily, "okay … honestly I don't care whose idea it was- j-just…. Okay… Tyson here" Ray picked up a towel off table and tossed it over to Tyson. "And you two… uh… come on, let's get you brushed up"

------------------------------------

The two boys as well as Ray were in the bathroom.

Tala had smartly gotten a chair so he could reach the sink

Kai had smartly pushed Tala off chair so he could reach the sink

Ray had smartly gotten a second chair so they could both reach the sink

And so Tala wouldn't try to kill Kai.

Tala paused looking around the sink, "…which toothbrush do I use…?" he asked rather quietly

Ray thought for moment before pulling one out, "this one… I'm pretty sure…"

"It's pretty biiig…"

"Yeah… uh… it uh… cleans better though…"

"Okay…" Tala agreed and proceeded to put toothpaste on the brush

Ray paused to see Kai staring at him.

'Oh right… he wants a toothbrush doesn't he…' Ray thought picking up the blue brush and holding it out to Kai.

Kai stared at Ray, "…That's not my dino brush…"

"You're… di…no... brush?"

"yea!.. He's blue! And he sings when you use him!!" Kai put his hands together, smiled and closed his eyes, "he sings about caring, and loving, and angels…" Kai's eyes opened slightly, "Melly says mommy and daddy are angels too- and that their always watching over me." Kai smiled warmly

Tala spat out toothpaste into the sink and looked at Kai, "you're an idiot"

Kai frowned deeply upset, "nah uh!!!"

"There's no such thing as angels, and caring is baaaad" Tala went on opening the tap, "if you care, you're a loser" Tala began rinsing his mouth out.

Kai glared, "nuh uh!!! They do exist!! And it's not bad!! You're a liar!!" Kai shoved Tala off the chair.

Tala hit the floor pretty hard, he looked up at Kai and pointed, "aaahh!!! He PUSHED me!!!"

Kai looked back at Ray, "he said angels aren't real!!!"

Ray grimaced, "okay!! Kai! As wonderful as it is that you love your singing… dino brush… and your… wonderful angel parents- this is the only toothbrush I have for you, so I'm sorry it's kind of what you have to use" Ray handed Kai the brush and hopped over to Tala, "and you.. are you okay?? I mean the first time you fell... alright, but the second time round you might bruise up."

Tala frowned, "no I'm okay…"

"Good" Ray picked Tala up and set him on his feet, "then why don't you go see if breakfast is ready."

Tala rushed out of the room

And now… he had to deal with Kai…

Who was currently holding the tooth brush out to Ray.

"I want my dino brush!!!"

Ray gapped, "but I don't have your dino brush"

"Well, where is it?!"

"I dunno!"

Kai's eyes went watery

Oh no… not this again…

Ray grabbed Kai and hugged him sitting down on the chair

"Will you… use it for candy??"

Kai shook his head

"Okay… how about pancakes"

Kai paused

"…how about pancakes and I sing you a song about angels…?"

Kai rubbed one of his eyes and nodded.

----------------------------------

"Is breakfast ready?" Tala asked as he walked into the kitchen

Spencer and Bryan were looking through cupboards

No one was really paying attention to him…

Tala walked over to Bryan and pulled on his pants, "is breakfast ready??"

Bryan looked down and glared, "I don't know, do you see any food anywhere?"

Tala paused, "…no…"

"Then I guess it isn't, now get away from me"

Tala took a few steps back

"…What are you looking for?" He asked

"Oil…" Spencer replied rummaging through some stuff

Tala walked over to a cupboard below the counter and opened it, there it was! There was the oil! He did something right! He was about to try to pull it out when he noticed a cup on the table … if he poured it for them and had everything ready, they'd have to be happy and love him. Tala smiled and hurriedly retrieved the cup, he sat on the floor and yanked the big bottle of oil out … it sure was heavy…

Tala opened the bottle and attempted to pour the liquid, but as soon as it tilted it got to heavy and spilt. He gasped and looked up at Spencer who continued to edge slowly closer looking through the cupboards and of course.

Spencer put his foot on the oil

Spencer slipped

Tala nearly got squashed

Tala tried to run

Tala slipped

Spencer fell and of course brought down cans and boxes with him

Bryan spun around started closer when

Of course

The flour had to fall

Now the three were covered white

Bryan and Spencer gave very mean and unhappy looks to Tala

Tala looked very scared

-----------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A very girlly high pitched child like scream emerged along with a few crashes

Ray paused, he just finished his song and Kai was sitting in his lap.

Kai smiled warmly at Ray, "I liked that Ray"

Ray smiled back, "um… I did too- hey…" Ray got up and put Kai down on the chair, "why don't you finish brushing your teeth and I'll be riiiight back" Ray rushed out of the room

-----------------------------

Ray rushed out into the corridor and towards the kitchen only to see Tala sliding towards him and colliding with his feet.

Ray would have questioned

If Bryan and Spencer hadn't come slipping and sliding out of the kitchen trying to run after him only to fall over each other slide down towards Ray as if they had just jumped on a slip n slide too.

Ray gasped and picked Tala up, but before he could get away from the human bowling ball he was slammed into.

In the messy jumble of people Spencer tried to reach for Tala

He failed…

Ray groaned, "should I even ask what was going on here?"

Bryan attempted to reach for Tala angrily, "that runt poured oil all over the floor"

Tala was teary eyed, "I was trying to help!!"

"Are you crying??" Spencer reached again

"No!" Tala yelled hiding his face in arms

"Leave him alone!" Ray yelled cradling the boy and pulling himself out of the jumble, he looked back at the 2 laying on the floor, "look- I don't know how you were raised, but it was an accident, you're scaring the living day lights out of him!"

Bryan propped himself up on his elbows, "well maybe if I punch him he'll remember not to be such a clutz anymore!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Just stop!!!" Ray walked off with Tala

Kai stood in the hallway watching

--------------------------

"You don't wanna hurt me?" Tala asked as he was put down in the bathroom

"Accidents happen, Tala…"

"But I made everyone mad"

"It's okay… don't worry about it…" Ray turned the tap on in the bath tub

-----------------------

"What are you doing?"

Kenny looked to see Kai standing in front of him as he typed away on his laptop

"Um… just… catching up on some work" Kenny responded

"What kind of work?"

"Don't let him too close to me Kenny, I'm sensing sticky fingers" Dizzy yelled out

Kai gasped, "my fingers aren't sticky!!" he climbed up on the couch beside Kenny, "who said that??"

"I did silly" Dizzy responded

Kai reached out to poke the screen, "you're compooter can talk??"

Kenny stopped Kai, "aha… yes… um… Kai… please don't touch the screen- I don't like fingerprints getting on it."

"Oh.. okay, sorry" Kai smiled, he stared at Kenny

"Uh… can I help you…?"

"Mr. no eyes man" Kai smiled, "do you like me?"

"I… well.. uh… Kai… um………… of course I… like you"

"Can I try your laptop for a little?"

"Uh… um… okay… I guess it wouldn't… hurt…" Kenny said passing the laptop to Kai. … He was a little genius with beyblades, how bad could he be with computers?

"Uh Kenny… I don't think this is a good idea" The computer responded

"Well… I'm sure he won't do anything bad dizzy…"

"I think your wrong! Help! Kenny!"

Kenny pulled the laptop away from Kai to see "virus download complete"

"Oh no!! What have you done!!!" Kenny exclaimed

"… I fixed him" Kai whispered, "it said it'd help…"

"No!! This is horrible!!! Kai!!!"

"You're really unappreciative" Kai hopped off the couch and walked out of the room

Kenny whined over his laptop

-----------------------------------------

Ray had cleaned up Tala and now Bryan and Spencer were trying to get de-oil-and-flour-a-tized… not together… separately…

Ray was in the kitchen cleaning up, Tala was sitting at the table waiting for food to appear and Kenny had just walked in whining.

"He put a virus on my computer!"

"What are you talking about" Ray questioned putting the mop aside

"I bet it was intentional!"

"What are you talking about"

"Kai!"

"I'm hungry…" Kai was standing behind Kenny

"him!"

"Okay, I don't wanna know what you're talking about" Ray walked over to Kenny, "just tell me you still have the cure for this thing"

"Well of course… it was on a file but now my poor laptop has a virus!!"

"That's great- one of them was pepsi right?"

Kenny looked up, "pepsi… mosya… elephant hair… and pig skin"

"ew… that sounds nasty… but whatever… we'll go to the store after breakfast"

Kai smiled, "do we still get pancakes?"

"Sure" Ray smiled ruffling Kai's hair

Tala gasped, "I've never tried pancakes"

"Well, I'm sure you'll love 'em" Ray said walking over to the counter

Kai climbed up onto a chair

They may have been hell raisers…

But even Ray had to admit

They were pretty damn cute

* * *

Kay… My apologies again for it taking so long to update….

I don't know if I'm gonna keep updating… I mean it's a really old fanfic- I guess it depends on how many people are still interested in it

Oh yeah, and someone** flamed** me and said

I haven't been around many kids because I'm portraying far more immature then they actually should be

My spelling and grammar is bad and I put unnecessary things like "O!"

It's not funny, people who say it is just pity me

There's no plot and the characters are random

Okay my **response to this flame**

Dear Mr/Ms Neil Fitchner

First of all… I'd like to point out I was 13 when I wrote the other two chapters as well as the last three from the first story and 12 when I wrote the first Nothing like feeling young again… so I hope you're pleased with yourself, you were beating down a 13 year old

I baby-sit a lot, just because you have a smart 3 year old, doesn't mean all kids at that mature- not to mention if I do make them seem more immature then they really have to be then that's just because I think it's cute. My story, my rules- what I say goes, if I say a 5 year old is that immature, then they're that immature, if I say the sky is red, it's red.

Yes my spell and grammar is bad, that's why I praise spell check, I agree with you there- I never checked over my work… it's been three years so I kind of do read stuff over now and if I want to waste space with comments like "O!" then I will waste space with comments like "O!" You have no say because… I said so

I didn't think it was funny till people said it was funny, I did read over a past chapter and thought it was adorable, so I don't know… you're a little different. On another note, humour is a sensitive subject, because what's funny to one person may not be funny to another. Just because you don't think something's funny, doesn't mean other people don't either- so eat your comment because you're not really allowed to decide what other people like.

Okay, them trying to get the antidote is kind of the plot just has a ton of fillers. Sometimes random is fun, whoot whoot. Couldn't you tell by the summary that this was going to be a pretty much jokes fanfiction? Hello? People turned into little kids, it's going to be, mainly jokes and cuteness.

If you think I manage to write over 7 pages in a half hour, you're out of your mind, I know I'm a fast typer- but even I'm not that amazing.

And lastly, why are you reading my fanfic if you don't like it

I'm aware he/she flamed me like two years ago and will probably never read that, but whatever, my response has been said weather you ever get it or not.

I feel very lazy right now

Btw… I don't know how that chapter was, I didn't have anyone read it over

Tell me if you hate it, or if it was cute… or… if it was…er… funny…

Noooow review…


End file.
